Child of Titan's
by winter goddess yuki onna
Summary: Simply put, I do not hate the fallen humanity for what it did to me, I simply do not feel anything towards it. All the same I wish that Annie and the others would hurry up and come back safely to our "Hometown." In which Kyklo tells us his story and I could not be bothered to think of a different title. Kyklo centered. Before the Fall. Rated for reasons.


_**So... judging by what I have done with all my Grey Stories this should have been the first chapter of Grey Horizon but, nah... I'll just leave it like this.**_

_**Charle/Cheryl, Kyklo/Kyukuro and Angel/Anheru are all characters that appear in SnK's very own spin-off manga named Before the Fall. I own nothing except the story and Carlos. If you are confused about some of the things said in the story please look at my other stories entitled The white and grey goddess, all of my Grey stories and Daylight disdain. Or, you can just look at my profile. Also I am working on a story called Daddy's little Boy. You can guess what it is about if you read Before the Fall.**_

_**So... has anybody seen Frozen yet?**_

* * *

Child of Titan... I had often wondered what that even meant.

I do not know how to explain to you the first moment that I began to understand this dull and unforgiving world around me. All I am able to describe to you is all I could remember was the smell, That overpowering smell of animals and their leavings, the outline of the tightly shut padlocked cage keeping me trapped here, the feel of that harsh thick piece of roughly cut wood keeping my hands close together that cut into this skin of my arms whenever I so much as moved or twitched a muscle, the hash stitched together feel of the thin piece of clothing that was at that time too big for my small body. And then, finally, the sneering, jeering faces of the people I would later know as residence of Sina looking in on me through the gloom and dark. Darkness and utter bone chilling cold and the constant pangs on hunger that was somehow kept away by eating things that I would rather not talk to you about. That is all I could remember from my early life.

I was the Child of Titans. An inhuman, unnatural _thing_ that was born from a woman who was eaten by a titan and had somehow given birth inside its own stomach deep in the depth of its boiling blood and was found when two Scouting members when they had cut my own mother's body open and discovered me, withering in blood and bile on the ground before them at their feet.

Do I blame them? Do I think that Carlo should have just taken me and ran. Raised me as his own son thereby causing none of this to come about? I was his friend's child after all. Or... at least someone he knew from the Legion well enough to recognized his own wife when she was full with me from a distance, and in a large group that were all shouting for the opening the gates to go to the decaying world of the goddess outside. Despite how implausible that all sounds to me now.

Do I hate humanity for what it has done to me and made me go through? Kept me in the dark among many other exotic animals, treated like an animal and starved to death because they thought all I needed to eat was them because of what they thought I was? The constant growling in my stomach should have been a clue to that I truly was really just a poor misunderstood boy trapped by the uncontrollable fear of humanity and locked under their deep and sometimes unpredictable anger. I'm sure that if Hanji or Hange had been around during my time in captivity she would have probably seen that straight away and would have realized the horrible truth of it all. That is, if she and the Scouting Legion had somehow gotten their hands on me in the first place and had somehow managed to convince the higher-ups about it. Though, I am sure I would have been to Hange what Eren is to the corporal if that had happened. And I shudder at the thought of me licking her boots and praising her every move.

That is a question that Reiner and the others have always asked ever since I came to their "Hometown" and I too from the very moment I first found out about the truth. The answer is. I feel absolutely nothing, absolutely nothing for them. Nothing at all. Not pity for what they become when what had used to be their own kind swallows them, or anger for what they have put me through. Nor do I even feel happiness for when they the fallen are finally gone and life will return anew to this world forever continuing out lives.

Except for that one person.

Call me crazy, call me insane, call me whatever you like for thinking it but I wouldn't trade those dank and dark days away for anything. Not only because it made me the person I am today but because I was able to meet her, Charle. Charle... She was my familiar face in the darkness, my companion, my confidant, my...

She was the daughter of the man who bought me and the sister of the... _boy? (_I still don't really know) who beat me day in and day out and robed me of the use of my left eye forever. The two of us hadn't met under uhh... familiar circumstances that I am pretty sure you meet other people under. She had come down to my dungeon, with a knife that I knew even in my half aware state then she would use to kill me with. I remembered that even back then I wanted her to do it. Desperately I did. And when she had dropped the knife, I still don't really understand how she did as all I did was sit up at bit... ohh, all at once I saw my way out of my own inescapable hell.

But... even when I pressed its thin blade to my heart and put her hand on the handle she did not push it in deeper, no. She carefully, is not forceful, slapped it away from my hands and it clattered noisily to the ground. Thank the goddess we were in a place that was far away from her home and where no one could hear us. I sorta freaked her out when I began to speak to her. Mumbled really in broken half words. She gave me food and educated me and we quickly befriended each-other. And when the time came we escaped together behind the walls. Even now I am not sure how we did that. All I remember is a voice, a female voice urging us to go to the true humans. I cannot help but imagine it was Sina's own voice for it sounded very foreign. The L mistaken for R and high pitch yet soft.

I cannot imagine it was the Goddess voice for I would have recognized it for she made the languages all of us are speaking. She let a different goddess create err... the Japanese race in her world. For under the God kings rule the people the gods create must all be as different as possible. The strange thing is she would not let him bring his own people here. Despite the fact that Carlos is in fact Spanish he did not live in the desert despite the fact that there is one and he was found and raised by the Goddess abandoned in one no one is able to live there. For only the ones who the blessing by God king can live in his lands. Carlos, as being the eldest warrior, knows of the many headache Rhea presented the Sun king with when he had come and talked with her. I cannot not help but feel in the way he and Annie describe her that she was just doing it because she could. They have told us about the old days many times, however it is Carlos who knows more about it and even Annie was with her as well but only for a short time but even then she knows of the short fuse she had. I cannot help but feel a slight tear in my being for what the described the world was long ago. It is seen in their beings. Carlos' eyes are as green as fresh grass and Annie's eyes are as clear like the snow or water, whatever you think Annie's eyes look like.

We both are warriors now. Schooled in combat by Annie, Carlos, Berwick, Bertholdt and Reiner. We practice the art of medicine from Grisha Jaëger, before he left. We are taught to keep out faces and eyes as blank as possible of what we are really up to and thinking by Shômo Moto. You might know him better as Dot Pixis. There is a small elf owl named Rose who presents us with letters from Annie and the others. Rose, you see, was found and healed by Sina and has been with them ever since. There is another man who lives here to. A man named Kirouchi Moto. But he is hardly ever seen and rarely dose he ever leave his room despite his father's and Grisha pleading at the door for him to come out. If you wish, you can imagine them asking if he wants to build a snowman. The only idea of what I believe he looks like is form his daughter, Sina Moro. For she dose not bear any of her mother's, Maria Moto, characteristics inside of her. Blonde hair, and large blue eyes, almost like Charle's. But... what can you really except from a man who lost his wife and daughter, who was known to them as the last light of this world, to flames and to slow death from a fire started by the fallen. The very ones who are now hiding behind the walls and titans. Even a hundred years later? You cannot blame a father for loving his wife and daughter as he rightly should. In time Angel Aaltonen joins us as well. I stole some of his first ever made Maneuvering gear and it quite nearly killed me, I hadn't let Carlos turn me into a titan before that moment, So... you can imagine what it was like for us to meet. Not that I blame him for that.

Like I have said before, our lives are as long as the earth is fresh. The earth of the Goddess Rhea. It may seem strange and utterly bizarre to you that we, even a person in my position am saying something like this but it is the truth. This land was created by a Goddess. One of many who created many different worlds besides this one. But one who is now dead and lost to her own world after she was killed in a war by a false god. I am sure that Carlos and Annie had both secretly hoped that since Charle and I possessed courage and wisdom inside out hearts and mind that we, like Sina whose portrait hangs on the wall beside her mother and the Goddess, were the vessels of the Goddess' and her power slept within us waiting for the right moment to appear. Proof that she might just still be able to correct the wrongs the fallen have done to her world.

By now you are wondering what I mean when I call them the fallen. The only answer I can give is that they are truly fallen. They are the fallen remains of the people who were once created by Rhea. They do not belong here for they worship the false god that killed her. We, the one who accept the truth and her teaching, are the ones who are meant to be here. Even though it is clear that Annie and Carlos are the only one who will live here for the rest of forever in this world. For they are true warriors and not us. And it is not just because warriors do not bear children. I do not mind that part for it means that Charle will never be... I can hardly bring myself to say it, by perverted men. Though that time has passed and I know that she can defend herself. Which I am happy that she can finally see her true strength shining through.

Despite my time in cold isolation I know the difference between man and woman's... _bodies_... I saw it being done by the very animals that I was kept with if you are wondering. Yes, I know what you're thinking. It should have really screwed someone in my bleak position up big time shouldn't it? Fondled Charle's... ugh... And I know the danger of it. Back in the walls, where there is little knowledge of hygiene and health before Grisha came there would be no doubt that her pig of a father would have sold her to the highest bidding fat old man who has already sired many children thereby showing the strength of his... _seed_ and has already buried five wives far younger then him and eager for a younger model to do some more with. Like a pig up for auction at the fair she would have gone to him and would have died like so many other young girls so foolishly pawned off at her age with hardly a tear from her relatives if she died without serving her purpose. Grisha has often voiced his disgust in their utter stupidity and carelessness in that.

Why else do you think the titans look the way they do? Titans were first used by our Goddess to persecute the wicked and she molded them not only after her body but all the gods as well. We are the only truer ones left since we had accepted the truth before hand and out minds unlike them were strong. By now however I am sure that Ra would spit in Carlos' face for the insult that I am sure that he is presenting to them. If he could. For what use does a god need to sire children if they are immortal and the Warriors can never be distracted by that. Those stories you hear about that sex crazed Zeus are wrong by the way, including the one about him being the King of his Gods as well and many others things you think are right about us.

We do not know much about any of them anymore for we cannot leave our world thanks to the false god they are all worshipping. However, even now it is less zealous than it was. Thank the Goddess. His teaching says that woman are weak and frail creatures and that all they are good for is child-bearing and that improving the mind was wicked and that anyone who shows the slightest sign of being different is... well, you get what I am saying. It was not like this at all during the Goddess' time and now it has all but gotten out of hand. And even before the fallen were too sacred to listen to them. Their fear nearly killed them in more ways than you think because of what their worship did to the land that they were all tied to. The False god is one who lives off of fear and you may think we are foolish to instill fear in them but... it goes like this. Simply they fear the light and everything created by it to give him power. As Carlos has said before, "Give a brainless monkey a stick with a nail and it will find a way to use to for Chaos' own use." We do not fear them.

Like I said before. I do not hate the fallen, I simply do not feel anything for them. All that same I simply wish that Annie Reiner and Bertholdt would hurry up and kill them off so that they can all come back home safely.

...

...

...

Goddess... I am such a damned hypocrite... including when I think about that Dancing Titan. The one that ate Berwick. And for the first time in forever I see Kirouchi at the doorway. Carlos has been gone to long and he has told Charle and I to go look for him.

He really does look like his daughter.

* * *

**Sina**: _Couldn't keep it in. The goddess knows I tried. Don't let them in, don't let them see. Be the good girl you always have to be..._


End file.
